


12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas - Wishes L

by tattooeddevil



Series: 12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas [10]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil





	12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas - Wishes L

**L-1. Alec/Logan: "If we were normal, we wouldn't be together."**

If Logan was normal, he would be living in a gorgeous apartment with a beautiful woman and a kid or two. He would be working for his father’s company, making a shit load of money and generally being oblivious to what was happening outside his and his family’s social circle.

If Logan was normal, he would be an asshole.

If Alec was normal, he wouldn’t have a bar code tattooed in his neck that branded him something other than human. He wouldn’t have super speed, super hearing, super smell or any of the dozens of “extras” Manticore stuffed in him.

If Alec was normal, he would be- he would be-

“If we were normal, we wouldn’t be together.”

Alec turned to Logan with a grin.

“That’s enough for me.”

**L-2. A rogue X5 becomes obsessed with Logan and tries to force himself upon him. Alec stops the X5, then proceeds to claim Logan for his own.**

“You think you could just- What? Steal what’s mine and claim him for yourself?”

In any other situation, it would have sounded silly, and maybe a little alarming, but with his hands and feet tied down, his hole lubed up and a strange, rogue X5 looming over his naked body ready to fuck him, Logan is just extremely happy to see Alec.

The X5 laughs, but he steps away from Logan too. Logan can’t actually see Alec from this position, but he hears his footsteps as he slowly makes his way along the walls of the room towards Logan. The other X5 is circling the room too, mirroring Alec’s path until Alec comes into Logan’s line of sight. He sees Alec glance at him quickly and Logan does his best to look reassuring.

Just then, there’s a flurry of motion, sound, movement and noise. It is all happening outside of Logan’s view, but he guesses the X5’s must be fighting. When everything stops again, he hesitantly calls out to Alec.

“Alec? Everything okay?”

In answer, there are strong, firm hands sliding over his body and Alec’s warm, deep voice in his ear.

“Oh, everything is more than okay, Logan.”

A frisson of fear shivers down his spine and to his cock and suddenly Logan remembers Alec’s words from earlier.

_Steal what’s mine and claim him for yourself?_

Mine.

“Alec?”

“Ssshhh, just relax and enjoy the ride, Logan. I’ll show you who you belong to.”

**L-3. Alec finds he can't stop watching Logan.**

It’s so dark even he can’t see properly. The street lights haven’t been on at night for longer than he can imagine and normal people are asleep at this hour, so there’s no light coming from the houses and apartment buildings either.

Just the way Alec likes it.

He makes his way up along the side of the building until he reaches the window he needs.

Logan’s bedroom.

The window is slightly open, but he’s not here to go in and wake Logan. He’s just here to watch.

There are little scratches next to the window, right where Alec always settles in. There are fourteen of them already, tonight will be number fifteen.

**L-4. "Sorry. I'll have to call you back when someone's not trying to kill me." "Again?!"**

_Ring_

_Ring_

“Oh, for the love of-”

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?”

“Hang on, I gotta take this. Just- fight amongst yourselves for a minute. Hello?”

“Alec?”

“Oh hey, Cindy, what’s up?”

_Growl_

_Punch_

“Ouch, you fucker, you’re not supposed to hit **me** , hit him!”

“Uhm- Everything okay there, Alec?”

_Grunt_

_Punch_

_Kick_

“Yeah, yeah, just- Look, I’m sorry. Can I call you back when someone's not trying to kill me? "

"Again?"

“Yeah, I tend to bring that out in people.”

“Maybe you should stop ripping them off.”

_Growl_

“Yeah, maybe. Will you just stay down?”

_Thump_

“There. One down, one to go.”

“Alec?”

“Yeah. No, I’ll call you back, okay? Say- five minutes?”

“I won’t need five minutes to put you down, boy!”

_Sigh_

“Well, someone thinks they’re Rocky. Gotta go, OC, I’ll call you back!”

“Be careful boo!”

“I’m always careful.”

_Punch_

“Yeah yeah, who thinks he’s Rocky now?”

**L-5. To avoid getting caught, Alec and Logan have to pretend to be having alley sex. Until they started doing it for real. Bottom!Logan please.**

The moment Alec thrusts his hips forward and his hot, hard cock aligns with Logan’s, he knows he’s gone for. They started it and they will goddamn finish it, screw pretending.

Whoever is after them, is long gone by now, they both saw them glance in their direction and walk away with a disgusted headshake not thirty seconds ago. But Logan hadn’t stopped kissing him, so Alec didn’t either.

Instead, he fumbled with Logan’s zipper and worked a hand inside. He wrapped it around Logan’s cock before tearing his mouth away from Logan’s lips.

“If you want me to stop, say it now, because I don’t think I can stop once we really get going.”

Logan shook his head with a breathless chuckle.

“Stop now and I’ll kill you. Fuck me.”

Alec didn’t need more encouragement. He shoved down Logan’s jeans roughly before doing the same to his own. Logan turned to face the wall and rubbed his ass into Alec’s crotch, creating delicious friction that went straight to Alec’s head. He growled and pushed Logan against the wall with one hand between his shoulder blades. Logan hissed, but wiggled his ass again too.

“Do it, come on! Come on Alec, fucking do it.”

Alec shoved inside with one hard push, punching the breath from both their lungs and he immediately set up a rough rhythm. Logan was giving as good as he got and it wasn’t long before Alec wrapped a hand around Logan’s cock again as he felt his own orgasm rushing in.

“Come for me, Logan. Now.”

**L-6. Alec likes to give the orders once in awhile. Logan likes to pretend he doesn't like to take orders.**

He’ll never admit it out loud, but Logan secretly loves the notes Alec leaves around the apartment.

_You’d better be naked and lubed when I get back at three_

In fact, he complains about it to Alec any chance he gets.

_I’m not your damn slave, Alec_

They both know he’s full of bullshit though, but that’s half the fun of it. Riling Alec up till the point he actually gets a little annoyed and he is a little less careful with Logan then he would normally be.

Oh yeah, Logan really _hates_ getting ordered around by Alec.

Not.


End file.
